


Goku Faps Down Memory Lane (image)

by saiyajinsama



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Breasts, Clit Pic, Couch Sex, Embedded Images, F/M, Fanart, Gratuitous Smut, Hardcore, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation, Memories, Muscles, NSFW Art, Nail Polish, Sexual Fantasy, Smut, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 11:41:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25969114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saiyajinsama/pseuds/saiyajinsama
Summary: Goku's *real* training begins in the spirit world.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 21
Collections: Roshi's Nut Busters





	Goku Faps Down Memory Lane (image)

Straining, post-training, rock hard Goku daydreams....

He _could_ jerk off in the bath, though, instead of King Kai's couch >_>


End file.
